


Cherry's Kitten

by smuttytaelien



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Breeding, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttytaelien/pseuds/smuttytaelien
Summary: Minho dances to a 3racha song at the club, and gets fucked by his favorite rapper.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	Cherry's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first chapter of my new Wattpad fic, but I know Wattpad would take it down for smut, smh, so here it is instead

Minho used to laugh at exotic dancers, shame strippers. He never thought he would find himself walking to the Cherry Club with his work outfit stuffed in a suspiciously large duffel bag, head hung low so no one noticed the diamonds clinging to his eyelids. Minho wasn't a stripper, per se, seeing as his clothes always stayed on during his performances. He couldn't say the same for what happened after, though. He had his favorite clients, the ones that showed up just for him on the four nights he worked and paid extra for his pretty mouth to run across their body. 

The strobe lights made his dark eyes twinkle with excitement, and he quickly shuffled to the front of the long line, flashing his ID to the bouncer who ushered him in without another word. The bouncer didn't talk much to any of the dancers, besides Felix, who, surprisingly enough, was the buff man's boyfriend. Minho wondered how Changbin felt about Felix dancing for dozens of other men, but never asked.

Minho slipped through the crowds of handsy men and groups of women, probably coming to the club for a bachelorette party, and knocked on the door behind the bar. Felix opened it, already decked out in a schoolgirl shirt and matching blouse. 

"Jesus, Lix. They're still having you as an innocent schoolgirl?" Minho commented after shutting the door silently behind him. No one would be able to hear it over the music that could send someone's heart into cardiac arrest, but Minho always made an effort to be courteous. 

Felix groaned and picked at the extremely short hem of his pleated skirt. "Yes, and I hate it. How come you get to pick your outfits and I don't?" Felix pouted, and Minho cooed at his younger best friend.

"Probably because you would choose a sweater and sweatpants." Minho slipped his jacket off his shoulders and threw it into his locker, decorated with cat stickers and sticky note reminders. 

"I can't help it, Min. Changbin hates my job, and I hate when he's angry." 

Minho hummed, pulling his stained graphic tee over his head and shoving it in with the rest of his wrinkled clothes. Being completely naked in front of Felix wasn't unusual, but it still made him insecure every time. He quickly pulled his leather shorts over his bare bottom, ignoring the sting of leather against sensitive skin. He tucked the see-through pink shirt into the shorts, liking the way the audience could see his nipple rings and slim waist. Almost all of the dancers were slim, but the club usually brought in a few muscled men just to spice up the variety. Minho and Felix fell more into the "bratty twink" category with their tiny waists and pretty faces. 

"Oh my god, Min, did you hear who's playing tonight?" Felix suddenly asked, eyes bright with excitement. Minho raised an eyebrow at his friend's behavior and shook his head, brushing away the small strands of chestnut hair that fell across his eyes. "3racha is!" 

"Isn't that Changbin's group?" Felix nodded. "How the hell did you convince Boss to let them play?" Minho threw his duffel bag in his locker and shut it. 

Felix grimaced at the question, and Minho's jaw dropped. 

"Holy shit, Lee Felix! Did you sleep with him? Changbin will kill him!" Minho smacked the Australians arm weakly, just enough to make him flinch. 

"I absolutely did not! I said I would if they sucked, though, so they better do good. Boss has a hideous dick, I know it." 

Minho shuddered at the mental image and shot Felix a sympathetic smile. "I will pray for your ass, Lixie." 

"How reassuring," Felix mumbled, following Minho into the bustling crowd. They entered the door leading backstage and waited for their cue. Woojin, their manager, was running around with his clipboard clutched so tightly Minho swore it would snap. He was the epitome of stressed, hair slicked back from how often he brushed his fingers through it, and lips pulled into a frown that was sure to cause wrinkles later in life. 

"Minho, you're going on after they announce 3racha, alright? Same for you Felix, but you take the left stage," Woojin hastily explained, checking something off on his growing list of responsibilities. The two nodded their compliance and Woojin shuffled away, presumably to inform 3racha of their positions. Most special guests performed on the center stage, while the dancers usually took the right or the left stage to be closer to the crowd, and in turn, closer to the money. 

Felix tapped his heels against the ground as they waited, creating a sporadic rhythm that calmed Minho's nerves. The mic crackled to life, and the announcer, a young boy named Jeongin, began the introductions. Felix gave Minho a brief hug and dashed to the left of the stage, leaving Minho alone.

"Tonight we have a very special performance for you all! Please welcome 3racha to the stage!" Minho inhaled, exhaled, and walked onto the long stage. His combat boots made no sound as he strutted down the walkway, legs shimmering under the lights from the sheer amount of sliver glitter he rubbed over his tan body. 

"3racha will be joined by Cherry's Princess, Felix!" 

The cheers were joined by wolf-whistles and clapping, and Minho hid his smile with a dip of his head. He knew Felix was eating up the attention, and he knew Changbin was fuming. Minho grabbed the pole in front of him, melting into the familiar cool sensation of metal on heated skin. He stood in front of it with his ass pressed against the pole, waiting for his turn to pose. 

"And Cherry's favorite Kitten, Minho!" 

He slut-dropped before standing back up, hands dragging across his legs and teasing at his shorts. Minho knew he was a fan favorite, but the deafening applause never failed to make him blush. A few eager men reached over to toss money by his feet, and he took it with a sultry sway of his hips. 

3racha began their performance with an upbeat hip-hop track whose bass shook Minho's entire body. The girls swooned when the blondest member reached down and asked one girl if she had a boyfriend. Minho laughed a bit, and he saw Felix do the same. Minho swung his leg around the pole and spun in idle circles, occasionally feeling up his torso in a way that made the older men drool. He stopped his spins and dropped into a split, twerking against the ground with his tongue hanging obscenely from his mouth. He was practically swimming in dollar bills when the first song ended, combat boots filled to the brim with green. 

Minho almost fell off the stage laughing when Changbin growled into the mic during their second song, but caught himself and played it off by grabbing a shy younger boy by his collar. He briefly felt up the boy's hard chest, hearing him moan under his touch, and backed away. Minho rubbed against the pole sensually, completely contrasting the high-paced song. Minho remembered Felix telling him that 3racha was playing five songs, and decided to play around during the last two. He continued to tease the audience, allowing some to shove wads of cash down his shorts and flick at his nipples. 

The third song was much shorter than the rest and Minho began to zone out. He could feel the eyes cascading down his body, the jealous stares and lustful smirks, but he was surprised to feel somebody's stare on his back. He glanced around and found the blonde's eyes locked with his, staring almost bashfully. Minho smiled at the rapper and tapped his lips in a questioning manner. The rapper flushed and looked away. He was cute, with chubby cheeks and pouty lips that Minho wanted to smooch. The bass faded, and Minho brought his dancing further towards the center stage, not forgetting to collect the tips thrown his way. 

The next song was slower, and Minho used it to his advantage. The blonde rapper had switched from fast rap to soft singing, and Minho was surprised at the beautiful timbre of his voice. Minho stayed in his spot until the song ended. Thankfully, the final song fit back into their hard hip-hop agenda. He made it to the center stage with a teasing smile, winking at the crowd and hearing them yell his name. The blonde rapper turned around to investigate the commotion and caught Minho's fiery gaze. He lifted his glittery mic to his lips and rapped, stepping closer to the dancer with each syllable. When his part was over, he was chest to chest with Minho, and the dancer was delighted to find out he was taller.

He grabbed the blonde by the waist and spun them so Minho's back faced the audience. His shorts were considerably higher than they were when the performance first began, ass on display for the thirsty tenants. His fingers tangled in the rapper's hair and pulled his head to the side so he could lick a stripe across his neck. Minho slowly dropped, hands rubbing over the rapper's chest and across the front of his skinny jeans. Minho nosed at the rappers dick before spinning to face the crowd. He stood, making sure to press against the blonde, and leaned into his body. One of the rapper's hands fell to his waist, the other holding tightly to his mic as he rapped. Minho kissed the vein that protruded from his neck and slipped from his hold. He brushed his hand teasingly along Changbin's chiseled chest as he walked back to his pole. 

"And that is it for tonight's guest, 3racha!" Jeongin yelled. "Please give a round of applause for your dancers, Minho and Felix!" The crowd applauded, and money flew. When the lights faded, Minho grabbed as much cash as he could carry and left the stage. Hyunjin was already waiting when he left, and he gave the boy a simple nod before going to find Felix. 

"Lee Minho, I'm going to kill you," Changbin hissed when he passed the 3racha dressing room. The door was cracked open enough for Changbin to grab Minho by his shorts and drag him into the room, throwing him onto the couches. Minho yelped at the pain that shot through his tailbone from hitting the wooden frame and glared at the bouncer. 

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did, kitten," Changbin spat the last word with so much venom that Minho almost flinched. "You are not allowed to touch me." 

Minho rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Felix doesn't care. And it's not like I grabbed your dick, asshole. Maybe you should care more about all the guys probably trying to take Felix to the private rooms and less about me." 

Changbin growled, and he probably would have strangled Minho if the cute blonde rapper hadn't grabbed his arm. Changbin shrugged him off with narrowed eyes and stormed from the dressing room. Minho scoffed at his immaturity and stood to leave the room, but a hand on his waist pulled him back, and he stumbled into a warm torso. 

"Kitten, huh? I'm Jisung, and it would be a real shame if you didn't come home with me tonight," the voice whispered. Minho purred at the soft press of lips against his pulse and melted further into the embrace. The kisses trailed down to the junction between his neck and shoulder, occasionally nipping at the skin. 

"My stuff," Minho mumbled half-heartedly, his mind hazy with lust. Jisung hummed in confusion. "I need my stuff." 

"Go on, kitten. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance." Jisung pushed him away with a slap to his ass, the flesh jiggling under the shorts. Minho rushed to the locker room, nearly slamming into a distraught Felix. 

"Lixie? What's wrong, baby?" Minho sat down by his best friend, discarding his shoes and grabbing the money hiding in the soles. 

"I'm okay, Min. I just need to talk to Changbin." 

Minho studied Felix's flushed cheeks and foggy eyes and decided he was not okay. "Are you sure, Lix? I can stay if you need me." 

"I'm sure. Go with Jisung." 

Minho packed his bag uncertainly, throwing his jacket over his torso and zipping it to cover his outfit. He pulled the hem of his shorts further over his butt and tossed his money deep within the confines of his duffel bag. He left the club after pressing a tender kiss to Felix's forehead, seeing Jisung outside. The man leaned against a cherry red sports car, idly scrolling through his overly priced phone. Minho wrapped his hands around the rapper's waist and watched as he answered his messages. 

Jisung pocketed his phone and opened the passenger door for Minho. The dancer stared in awe as the door swung upwards instead of outwards. He felt like he was in a live-action Fast and Furious movie, with expensive cars and cute boys. Jisung drove off with one hand on the clutch and the other on the steering wheel, switching gears every so often and making Minho gasp. 

"You like it?" Jisung chuckled when he noticed Minho's fascination. 

"Like it? This car is amazing, Sungie." Minho gently grazed his fingers across the lighted controls.

"You can touch it, you know." 

Minho's head snapped in his direction. "Can I really?" 

"Go ahead, baby." 

Minho pushed the button closest to him and a small square-shaped section of the roof opened. "Oh fuck, Jisung. I think I broke your car." 

Jisung shook his head with a smile. "It's a sunroof, sweetheart. It's supposed to open." 

Minho barely registered where Jisung was taking him, invested solely in the intricacies of Jisung's expensive car. He jumped when Jisung's door shut, and hastily clambered from the car to catch up with him. They were in some sort of garage, and Minho almost passed out at the ten other colorful cars that greeted him. He would have stared the entire night if Jisung didn't gently lead him to the door, hand caressing Minho's lower back. Minho didn't have time to marvel at the vast expanse of the house he was brought to before Jisung's lips were on his body, marking every part of skin he could reach. 

He fell back onto a soft bed, and Jisung climbed over him, pressing his dick against Minho's and grinding slowly. Their lips connected in a messy dance of tongue and teeth and Minho felt himself harden in his shorts. He reached his hand down to unbutton Jisung's jeans, immediately pushing them down and grabbing his erection. He was bigger than Minho, for sure, maybe even bigger than Changbin, and Minho moaned lowly. 

"Let me take these off of you, kitten," Jisung mumbled against his lips, hands tugging at the waistband of Minho's shorts. Minho lifted his hips for Jisung to slip the annoying fabric off, along with the lacy thong he had underneath. 

"Want your shirt off," Minho whined, rutting his hips against Jisung's thigh. The blonde complied, slipping his shirt over his head and pulling his pants fully off. Jisung's cock sprung back to slap against his toned stomach, and Minho leaned forward, licking around the swollen head. 

Jisung's hands buried themselves in Minho's hair, forcing the man further down his cock. Minho had never been so grateful to not have a gag reflex when Jisung's tip grazed the back of his throat. Minho bobbed his head slowly, teasing Jisung with his hands fondling his balls and drinking up the precome that bubbled from his slit. 

"Fuck, Minho. You're such a good boy for me." 

Minho moaned at the praise and Jisung's last string of self control snapped. He thrusted into the warm heat of Minho's mouth, feeling the dancer exhale against his stomach, and repeated his motions. He was seconds away from cumming down Minho's throat when he was pushed away.

"Want you to fuck me, Sungie. Want you in me, please," Minho begged, wiggling his ass in the air. 

"Anything for you, princess." 

Jisung climbed onto the bed behind Minho, kissing along the arch of his spine and gently kneading his ass cheeks. He kissed over the puckered hole and chuckled as it fluttered around nothing. Jisung reached over to grab the lube he stored in his bedside table and smeared it over his fingers. Minho shuddered at the cold liquid rubbing along his entrance, but his shiver turned into a wanton moan when Jisung pushed a finger past his rim. 

"God, you're so tight, gonna make me feel so good, baby." 

Minho whimpered and pushed back to grind against Jisung's finger. The rapper took that as a sign to continue and began to gently scissor Minho's hole. 

"Sungie, please, want more." 

"Aw, look at you, falling apart on my fingers like the dumb puppy you are. Don't worry, baby, Masters gonna make you feel good."

Minho lazily fucked back on Jisung's fingers, wincing at the stretch. He whined when Jisung left, his hole clenching desperately. Jisung slapped his ass with a laugh and grabbed a condom from the box in his drawer. He was about to open the wrapper when Minho grabbed his wrist. 

"Want you raw, Master. 'M clean, I promise." 

Jisung groaned at Minho's words and pulled the man into a searing kiss that left them both panting. Jisung stroked his cock a few times and gently guided the head to Minho's hole. He pushed in without much resistance, and slowly inched his way into the heat. He was halfway down the shaft before Minho hissed beneath him, clenching down on his cock.

"Sorry, baby." Jisung kissed his back apologetically and waited for Minho to adjust to his lengthy girth. When the dancer nodded, Jisung pushed all the way to the hilt, completely sheathed inside the addictive warmth of Minho's body. 

"Fuck me, Master, please."

Jisung thrusted deep and slow, pressing hard against Minho's prostate. His balls slapped against Minho's ass with each move, and he groaned at the pleasure that tore through his veins. 

"Faster, please, please, please. I'll be your good boy," Minho pleaded, drooling onto the covers and dick leaking. 

Jisung sped up his pace, his headboard slamming against the wall. Minho was practically lifeless beneath him, his own pretty little sex doll, pliant and beautiful. He wanted to see Minho's fucked out face when he came inside the man, claiming him inside and out. He pulled out and flipped Minho onto his back, pushing in and forcing Minho's legs towards his chest. Jisung leaned down to suck on Minho's nipples, enjoying the cool metal on his tongue.

"Puppy wants his masters cum, please," Minho whined, hand fisting at his own cock as he neared his climax. 

"Daddy's gonna breed his puppy like the good bitch he is." Jisung growled, biting down on Minho's shoulder as he came deep inside Minho's ass. 

The warmth flooding his insides sent Minho over the edge, and with one last tug at his dick, Minho spilled over his chest. Jisung stayed inside Minho, shallowly thrusting to ride out his high until Minho began to writhe from exertion. He pulled his softening cock out of Minho and watched the cum leak onto his bedsheets. 

Minho's chest was heaving, eyes hazy and body stained with cum. He briefly registered Jisung's soothing voice and the drag of a cloth across his chest before he fell asleep.


End file.
